The Sherlock Holmes Chronicles
by Elizabeth Marie Doyle
Summary: This is a story told by Holmes please R&R no flames please this is my first Holmes story.


"**The Sherlock Holmes Chronicles"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**The Holmes Family Tale And A Family Secret Revealed"**

This tale unlike the other Sherlock Holmes tales you may have read before is told by me I am the world famous Sherlock Holmes. Some of this was explained to me by my friend and my brothers later so I may not be very clear on the details. It also happened many years ago. You see the tale began one day in London. My friend Dr. John Watson and I were on a case. I walked into a room but before I realized I was not alone and before I could react I was hit in the back of the head hard by a man with metal walking stick. My friend and Inspector Gregory Lestrade heard a thud and ran in the room where I had gone and found me on the floor unconscious. John ran to me and examined me and found I had been given a pretty sever blow to the head and knocked out.

"We should get him to the hospital." said my friend worriedly.

Scotland Yard helped take me to the hospital. Inspector Lestrade and John followed after a fruit-less search for the man who attacked me. Of course since no one saw the man enter or exit the room and I was in no condition to help the pursuit of the attacker was useless.

**A WEEK LATER**

My friend was checking on me since I was still unconscious. He was the doctor in charge of my care so he changed the dressing before he started to get ready to go home. John moved me so my body was on another part of the bed and I laying on another part of my body. Afterwards John went and picked up his black bag on the chair next to my bed and left now sending word to the Diogenes Club in Pall Mall where Mycroft Holmes my older brother lodged often that I was in the hospital. Mycroft rushed to 221 b baker street. Once Mycroft arrived John explained what happened. It was late that night so, it was decided that John and Mycroft would go to the hospital and check on me in the morning.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Mycroft went to the hospital. But I still had not stirred. John and Mycroft decided to come and see me everyday until I did.

**SIX DAYS LATER**

John and Mycroft arrived to check on me like they had everyday for the last six days. But that day something was different when they walked into my hospital room they heard a groan from my bed. John and Mycroft rushed my bedside as a pair of light grey eyes which belonged to me slowly opened.

"Holmes?" John asked with concern.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft asked with concern.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Must be that blow to the head he took." John said softly.

Mycroft nodded.

"Do you remember anything, old boy?" John asked.

I shock my head.

"No." I said.

"Why do we not take him back to Baker street? Then in the morning I will take him to the families country home." Mycroft said.

"Very well." John said.

"But, perhaps you should join us." Mycroft said.

"Alright. Thank you I would have worried about him if I was not there." John said.

John changed the dressing and then the two soon led me out after giving me my usual outfit and giving me some privacy to change. Soon after we left I was walking in between John and Mycroft. We soon arrived at 221 b baker street and they lead me to mine and John's room. Soon we were ready to leave and the next morning the three of us went to the my families country home. None had any idea how long it would take for me to remember.

**TWO YEARS LATER AT THE my families country home**

My memory had yet to even begin to return. That day I was out ridding when my horse spooked and threw me when it reared and I hit my head again and like years ago was knocked out. As before John moved me occasional and tended to my head injury.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I groaned as my light grey eyes opened Mycroft held me down on the bed.

"John!" Mycroft exclaimed and John came running.

"Mycroft…" I started in confusion.

"Holmes, old boy…" John started.

"What is it, Watson?" I asked.

"Your memory is back is it not?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your memory has been gone for two years and you have been unconscious for two weeks." John said.

I started to get up but then laid down.

"Is something wrong, Holmes?" John asked.

"My back really hurts…as does my head." I said.

John gave me something for the pain.

"He probably hurt his back when he fell off his horse two weeks ago." Mycroft said.

"Yes, that Probably is the cause of his back pain." John said.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Two weeks ago you fell from your horse and hit your head." John said.

I nodded in understanding.

"Take it easy, Sherlock." Mycroft said with concern.

"I will but what about Lestrade?" I asked.

"He knows everything but the very most resent events like you waking up with your memory back." John said.

"But, we will send word to him." Mycroft said.

"Good." I said.

John smiled and went to send word to Inspector Lestrade.

"Do not worry, Mycroft." I said.

"I can't help it, little brother." Mycroft said.

"I'm fine." I said.

John soon returned. My stomach growled loudly. Mycroft smiled and went to the kitchen to get something for me to eat.

"Well I'm not surprised you're hungry you haven't eaten in two weeks." John said.

"I'm also thirsty." I said.

John smiled and went to get some water and brought it back for me. John helped me sit up so I was leaning back on the headboard with my pillow behind me and gave me the glass of water. I drank the water and finished it quickly. Soon after one of the servants brought in something to eat to my room. Followed by Mycroft. John and Mycroft helped me out of bed but my legs caved in on me and I fell to the floor.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Mycroft asked with concern.

"I can't feel my legs." I said softly.

"What?" John asked in shock.

"You heard me, Watson." I said.

With that John started to examine my back but found nothing wrong and yet I could not feel my legs. John had to carry me to the table and put me in a chair there to eat.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It was extremely late when John and I returned to Baker Street. Unfortunately I still could not feel my legs the cabby helped John carry the wheelchair into the hall of 221 B Baker Street and put it down in the hall. John paid the cabby and thank him for his help. Then John closed the door and took me to my current bedroom since it was very late. John again carried me from the wheelchair and put me in bed. And covered me up.

"Go to sleep, Holmes. It's very late." John said and put a bell within my reach.

"When you wake up in the morning ring that and I'll help you to your chair and to your sitting room." He added.

"Alright, Watson." I said softly.

"Good-Night, Holmes." John said.

"Good-Night, Watson." I said as John started out.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was in his sitting room when Inspector Lestrade was led in by Mrs. Hudson. I was sitting in my wheelchair near the fire place and looked at the door seeing Inspector Lestrade. There was a blanket tucked in around me long enough to cover the entire area of my legs and it came to my waist and covered my legs and me up to my waist.

"Inspector Lestrade…" I started.

"How did…why are you…" Lestrade started in shock.

"After Watson returned from sending word to you. Watson and Mycroft helped me out of bed but I fell to the floor and realized I couldn't feel my legs." I said.

"I see." Lestrade said.

"Watson, thinks it will be temporary." I said.

Lestrade nodded.

"At least it is temporary." Lestrade said.

I nodded agreeing with that.

"Yes, but, I will be out of the game until it does." I said.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

I was getting a little antsy wanting back in the game. Inspector Lestrade came into my sitting room in a hurry. I had been getting worried since John had gone out the day before to meet Mrs. Mary Watson but had not returned yet. I looked at Inspector Lestrade having a bad feeling of why Inspector Lestrade was coming to see me.

"I told you Lestrade, I am out of the game at least until I can feel my legs again." I said.

"This case you are going to want to help with even if it is from a wheelchair." Lestrade said.

"Why will I?" I asked with a bad feeling.

"I am afraid Dr. John Watson and Mrs. Mary Watson have been kidnapped." Lestrade said.

"I see." I said.

I knew how very over protective John was of Mary and this worried me.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

A man with long hair that fell about mid-back and his hair back in a pony arrived in London. He was with a pregnant women. The two were dressed in what would be considered the clothes of slaves and arrived at 221 B Baker Street. They were allowed in since Mrs. Hudson recognized the man. She lead the two into my sitting room and I looked at the door. I was still in a wheelchair. The man came over to me and knelt to be eye level with me.

"Holmes…" The man started.

"Watson?" I asked in shock.

"Yes old boy, it is me." John said.

My hair had also grown out and was at about the middle of my back so John went and pulled back my hair into a ponytail. Mary walked over to John and myself. She was nine months along.

"You should go to my old room and lay down, darling." John said.

Mary was led up to John's room.

"Watson, is she…" I started to ask in shock.

John nodded.

"How far along?" I asked.

"She is due any day." John said.

I smiled at that. On my left hand was a wedding band.

"You are married?" John asked pleasantly surprised.

I nodded.

"I met her a year and a half ago and we married a year ago." I said.

John smiled at that.

"Actually…you know her." I told my friend.

"I do?" John asked.

"Sherlock…" Started my wife as she came in.

"What is it, darling?" I asked.

The new Mrs. Holmes came in. It was John's twin sister standing there.

"Like I have said…" I started.

John's eyes went huge in surprise. I smiled.

"My wife you know." I said.

My wife smiled.

"John?" My wife asked in surprise.

John looked at her upon hearing his name. It was his twin sister. John was not sure what to say. My wife hugged her brother. John returned the hug and I smiled.

"She has been worried sick." I said.

John raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that?" John retorted.

"She has been worried about you. You have been missing for two years." I said.

"Lestrade said you and Mary were kidnapped." I added.

John honestly could not recall.

"Your clothes are still in our old room." I said.

It was then that I noticed I was starting to get the feeling back in my legs.

"Finally…" I said softly.

John had not heard me. John looked tired.

"Go to bed." I said.

"I am fine, Holmes." John said.

"You are tired." I said.

"Life of a doctor." John reminded me with a shrug.

"John, go to bed." I said.

John relented when his sister pushed him towards the bedrooms. I smiled it was late so I went to the room my wife Maria and I shared. Of course, my wife helped me. I laid down and smiled at Maria. She laid at my side.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and sat up and smiled. When Maria woke up she found I was not in our bedroom but my wheelchair still was. I had my violin in one of my hands and the bow in the other. John aided where he had needed, he slept little nowadays. I was standing at the window playing the violin. John was merely listening to me play as usual. I soon after stopped playing when I heard Mary cry out in pain.

"John, Mary…" I started.

John rushed to her side.

"I think it's time." Mary said told him softly.

John instantly went into his doctor mode. Soon after they had a baby boy. They named him Jason. John showed the little one Mary smiled as did Maria and I. Maria whispered something to me and I replied with a whisper of my own. John cocked an eyebrow. I tried to hide a slight blush. That day Lestrade paid a visit. He was showed in and I turned and smiled seeing it was Lestrade. Of course Lestrade was surprised to see not only me back on my feet but to see Watson and Mary were back.

"Been thinking of taking a trip to the country." I told them and glanced at Maria and I saw that Maria was about to start arguing.

"I know." I said before she could say a thing.

John looked at his twin sister.

"She does not want to leave without you, John." I told my friend.

Maria hugged me.

"Besides it'll be a better place then this for Mary to recover." I said.

Then I returned the hug. John looked at Mary. Mary nodded agreeing. I looked at Lestrade.

"What brings you by, Lestrade?" I inquired of the Inspector.

Mary was tired. Lestrade explained. I nodded. In truth my wife and I had yet to have our honey-moon despite being married one year.

"Lestrade…" I started and looked at Maria.

"If you can handle this case on your own I would appreciate it. Maria and I have not had our honeymoon yet." I finished.

Lestrade agreed and left. The five of us soon left London and quickly arrived at my families country home.

**A WEEK LATER **

I went to see John since I noticed Maria had seemed sick for the last four days. I walked into a room on the ground floor that John had turned into an office.

"John…" I started worriedly.

"Whatever is the matter, old boy?" John asked me.

"It is Maria. She has been sick in our room for four days." I told him.

"I think I know what is wrong." John said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked with concern.

"I believe my sister maybe pregnant…I will not know for a few weeks." John said.

I was shocked of course by this. John went up to mine and Maria's room. Once he got there he gave my wife something for the nausea she was feeling.

"John?" Maria asked tiredly.

The nausea had kept Maria from a good-nights sleep for four days. John smiled.

"Let me get you to bed." John said.

"Alright." Maria said.

With that John helped her out of our bathroom and helped her to our bed and covered his sister up. Maria then fell asleep.

**WEEKS LATER**

John went to check on his sister and was able to confirm his suspicion.

"Well?" I asked anxiously.

John looked at me and nodded.

"She is pregnant." John told me.

I was shocked. John was not surprised by my reaction.

**nine MONTH LATER**

Mary had recovered by then. We were still at my families country home and Maria was on bed rest. I was worried when I heard Maria cry out in pain. I went and got John. John looked Maria over and he found she was in labor. John went to his doctor mode. Soon a baby boy was born. John knew that there was more work to do for my wife was pregnant with twins. John looked at me. Soon the second of the twins was born both newborns were boys.

"What?" I asked.

John showed the children. I smiled and took one of the boys in my arms. John wondered what I would name my children. I started thinking of two brothers one John knew and the other I was trying very hard to forget. John sighed, he hated to see me depressed. It was one of the reasons that he and Mary planned to leave London behind. Lestrade came to the my families country home he had seen the master mind and mistook him for me. But the clan was had been inside the my families country home. Lestrade came up to John and myself. Lestrade had an official look about him and had handcuffs in his hand. My expression was neutral as ever. I handed the baby to my sister in law. With that Lestrade handcuffed me.

"You are making a world-class. He has been here all year!" Mary said.

Lestrade told them of his case it was a crime wave that had been a crime wave that was over two years old and that day he saw the master mind and it was me he was insistent on this.

"He has been here!" Mary said about screaming it."My twin brother." I finally revealed.

Mary glared at the Inspector. Lestrade finally let me go. Mary went to Lestrade and slapped him as hard as she could and then walked away.

"My brother has always preferred the art of the criminal." I said.

John looked at Lestrade coldly.

"And with the same mental faculties as I have…" I started.

John looked ready to escort Lestrade out. I sighed.

"He is why I wanted to leave London…I have been trying so long to forget about him." I said.

"And you know why I stayed away as long as I did?" John asked.

I nodded.

"That is why I never asked." I said.

I sighed and walked into my lab which was on the top of the main house. I then locked the door. I walked over to a cabinet which held all sorts of herbs, roots and poisons from all over the world. Including rare ones from India and Africa. I pulled out a bottle labeled devil's foot root and was about to experiment with it again. My lab was always locked I kept a key to it on my person at all waking hours. Now was no different the door was locked and it was then I noticed two figures. One grabbed me and trapped me in my seat using handcuffs he stole from Lestrade.

"John!!!" I shouted since the one who trapped me gave the bottle to his partner.

No one usually bothered me when I went to my lab. John ran upstairs upon hearing my cry for help. John first found the door locked. John attempted to break down the door. When it came down John saw two men in black and me handcuffed in a chair in several places. John also saw my face was contorted in terror and one of the men had a bottle.

"Sherlock!" John cried.

I didn't looked at John there was a man behind me and the face of the man was hidden.

"devil's foot root…" I started.

I then fell completely into a unresponsive state and my expression returned to one contorted in terror one he had only seen on me once in the spring of 1897 and also on the faces of the dead members of the Tregennis family. My face was white, rigid and drawn in horror and terror. Despite the fact that my arms and legs were handcuffed to the chair I fought to get free to get away from the visions I was having. John fought with the other men. The one who was behind me his face was revealed he looked exactly like me and both men were wearing masks which protected against the vapors. John glared at him. The men knew something John did not know yet. John was boiling with rage.

"Might, want to help Sherlock, brother." Came the voice of the second man.

John was all ready to do so after he tossed the two out of the house. My heart was going very fast. John soon returned, still looking irritable as he put out the lamp with the poisonous powered root then he tended to me. It took longer then it should have for my heart to slow down and return to a normal heart rate. I looked at John slowly.

"John…" I started.

"John, what happened?" I asked in confusion.

John explained, still upset.

"Whatever is the matter, John?" I asked.

"It is my fault." John muttered.

John unlocked the handcuffs. I picked up the bottle that had been left and put it away. I pulled out another bottle.

"My heart…" I started

John examined me. I looked at John, I secretly had been having problems with it since over a year before John returned to London. My heart was speeding up again. John did what he could. The bottle I had was something doctors used to slow hearts. John used the medicine. My heart soon slowed and returned to a normal rate.

"I have been having problems since before you returned to London." I said.

I had not told anyone about my heart problem not until now.

"You are the first I have told, John." I revealed.

John sighed. I worried wither or not this would get worse.

"Something tells me that this is not the last time my brother will try something." I said.

John agreed.

"Maybe I should lock the devil's foot root up." I said.

Again John agreed. I then went and took the devil's foot root out and locked it up.

"No one other then the two of us know about my heart problem." I said.

John sighed.

"I did not want to worry anyone." I said.

John stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you not trust us?" John retorted.

"For the last nine months it was due to Maria's pregnancy." I said defensively.

"No excuse." John said.

"When I found out it was before you came back and before I met Maria…I had meant to tell you three but, had not gotten around to it." I said.

John did not seem convinced by my responds.

"I was." I said.

John sighed. I also sighed unsure what else I could say to convince him and I went towards the door. I soon walked into a room on the ground floor. John followed me. I sat in a chair there. John watched me like a hawk. I worried not knowing what my twin was planning. Neither did John. I sighed.

"I should tell Maria and Mary." I said.

I stood and stumbled back into my chair. John agreed. I stood again and I wobbled a bit. John followed. I shock my head a moment as we arrived where Maria was. I went to my wife. John went by Mary.

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you." I said.

Maria listened.

"Before we met I found out that there was a problem." I said hand resting right above my heart.

Maria looked ready to break down so I hugged my wife.Maria wept and I did my best to comfort her. Maria cried and I held her, I decided not to tell her about what happened in my lab, deciding it would be best that way. Maria cried herself to sleep and I smiled and stood and was about to leave but, upon standing almost fell to the ground. John sighed and caught me in time. I felt very woozy and John put me to bed. I fell asleep instantly when my head hit the pillow, John sighed he had yet to retire for the night. Mary came up and started pushing John towards their room and John looked at Mary as he was pushed.

"Bed." Mary said leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, dear." John said.

With that John and Mary retired for the night. John worried for me.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I was still in bed and had been thinking ever since I woke up early that morning. John and the others were already up and I stayed in bed thinking. Maria tried to coax me out and I slowly got out of bed. Maria helped me in order to join the others, I sighed. Maria got me a plate and I ate and when I was done I started thinking. John still worried about me, I was thinking of the cause of my heart problem. John was at a loss for the cause but I however knew the cause. John's knowledge came from before his time serving the armed forces and during. It happened years before…

**FLASHBACK**

The case of the Watsons abduction was going on two months old. I was working on the case and following a lead but, something or someone caused an explosion which threw me from my wheelchair and something heavy to fly into my chest. The fact that Dr. Watson was a friend mine was a well known fact. I was knocked out by the blow. It was Darius that caused the explosion. Lestrade came in and saw me unconscious on the floor. I would be out a while. Lestrade had me sent to the hospital for medical treatment. When I woke I found my heart was going to fast. Lestrade left me in the hands of the doctors while he continued the search for Watson and his wife.

**END FLASHBACK**

I was having a flashback of these events with John, Maria, and Mary which was causing my heart to speeding up. John, Mary and Maria wondered that to do however I shook my head snapping out of my flashback. I looked at the three and there were looks of relief mixed with concern.

"It happened two months after you were abducted, John." I said.

John and Mary merely looked each other.

"There was an explosion…" I started.

"I was thrown from my wheelchair and something heavy flew into my chest." I finished.

John nodded.

"After that I found my heart was going to fast." I said.

John understood.

"Ever since that day it happens sometimes." I said.

John nodded and I stood when my heart returned to a normal rate.

"My twin brother was responsible for the explosion." I said.

John was glad that my heart-rate was going down. I looked at my wife, John, and Mary and noticed that John and Mary looked like they were trying to remember something. I was curious what was on their minds, John and Mary were trying to recall their captor and escape. I went over and was now standing next to my wife.

"John, what is it?" I asked.

"Now I remember…" John said.

"What do I not know?" I asked.

"It was your twin, I am afraid." John said.

"Probably trying to throw me off my game and it worked." I said.

John sighed.

"I had gotten very obsessed with the abduction case and very reckless with my own life until I met Maria." I said.

The Watsons looked at each other and I looked at John, Mary and lastly my wife. The three were not sure what to say and the Watsons felt responsible. I blamed myself for this and their abduction but the Watsons felt that was for them to take on, not for me to take on. But I thought that was only because they did not know how things worked with my twin brother and I. John and Mary just looked at each other.

"I have always just let my twin brother do his thing and never went after him." I said looking away from John, Maria and Mary.

John could not blame him for he and Mary did not have the heart to. I blamed myself through enough for all four of us the Watsons hoped to show me otherwise. I felt that if I had gone after my twin brother years ago John and Mary would never have been kidnapped.

"What is done is done." John said with a nod from Mary.

I looked at John in shock and Mary went over and gave me a sisterly hug. John smiled and I was surprised by this. John was not but I was most surprised by the fact that the two did not blame me. The Watsons could not blame me for my brother's deeds and I sighed.

"He is my twin brother and I could not…" I started where I was going with it was obvious.

John and Mary just looked at each other with a sigh from me. The Watsons smiled and I was unsure of bringing up an old unsolved Scotland Yard robbery case.

"Sherlock, recall that robbery from our youth?" John asked.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked.

"You do not suppose…" John started.

I was hiding nervousness.

"Actually I…uh…know who committed that robbery and it was not my twin brother." I said.

John quirked an eyebrow.

"You know the culprit as well you just do not know it." I said.

John sighed and I wondered if John had figured out what I meant by what I had said. John had but kept silent.

"I was a kid and perhaps a bit gullible when it came to my twin and he convinced me it was what I meant to do." I said.

John understood and I looked at Mary and Maria. The ladies also understood.

"We should go back to London as soon as possible." I said.

John agreed.

"But the babies." I said.

John was not forgetful of our children and I was unsure of traveling with my newborn sons.

"Holmes, you know that the trip here was not long." John reminded me.

I nodded and went to the nursery and picked up one of my sons and the boy cooed and I smiled. It could be seen who my newborn sons and Watson son looked like and I shifted the baby and picked up his brother and walked out of the nursery and rejoined the group. The group smiled as John went and quickly came back with his little one.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked.

The group nodded and we soon left my families country home and soon returned to London. The city was as busy as ever and I smiled. John sighed and my twin sons yawned in my arms. I smiled and noticed John looked exhausted but, his prior lifestyle had conditioned him, I was also exhausted and this showed on me as well. I took my boys to where we lived and then Maria and I went to bed, after I put the boys in their bassinets. John showed Mary to where he used to room and Mary smiled at her husband.

"What, love?" John asked.

When the city quieted down my twin committed another robbery and made sure he was seen.

"You and Sherlock with the babies." Mary said.

"Oh, come on now." John said.

Mary soon walked over to the bed and John put their boy into a bassinet.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Scotland Yard came and arrested me and I was the only one awake at the time or so I thought. I was taken to the local jail and John told his sister that he would go and get the situation straightened out. He had woke up early to tend to his son and I was sitting in a jail cell trying to calm down the rage that was building within me as I waited for John to come and straighten things out. John soon arrived in Scotland Yard and quickly found Lestrade and I was suspecting that my brother was framing me. My identical brother Darius Alexander Holmes who preferred just being called Alex since we were kids that's when I told John what I suspected. I had told John this after the children had been put to bed and the ladies retired for the evening and John told Lestrade what I suspected and Inspector Lestrade quickly came and released me. I sighed and John escorted me home. My hair was by then getting to be to my lower back but, John had his hair cut it was back to the old length before we left London for my families country home the year before and by then he did need a trim but that could wait. John's hair was in an old familiar style.

'I wonder when Sherlock will cut his hair?' John thought.

"I will be back soon." I said with a sigh and walked out.

John laughed and soon I returned with my hair back to an old length and that old familiar style. It was late when I returned the children were already in their bassinets and the ladies were getting ready for bed and John smiled when he saw me.

"You know something, John. With all that has happened since you left and came back and the fact that Maria and I got married in secret…" I started.

"Mycroft does not know you are married does he?" John asked.

I shook my head and quickly packed a bag I was going to go after my brother and to my surprise John went to his room and packed as well. The two of us left London that night I send Mycroft a telegram before we left asking him to come to baker street as quick as he could and watch over my wife and two children and brother-in-law Dr. John Watson's wife and son and that I would be gone for who knows how long and I was going after Darius since Mycroft and our parents had insisted on calling him that despite the fact that Darius had preferred being called Alex since we were kids. With that John and I left London and the telegram was send and delivered to Mycroft's house despite the late hour. Mycroft was given the telegram by a butler and read the telegram and smiled slightly when he saw not only was it from I his little brother Sherlock Holmes but that I had gotten married and had twin sons, but, he frown worriedly when he got to the part stating that I was going after who he still called Darius but the one I have called Alex since we were kids.

"I must go to Baker Street tonight." Mycroft said.

"May I ask why, sir?" The butler asked.

"My little brother Sherlock Holmes asked me to go there as quickly as I could to watch over his and his brother-in-law and old friend Dr. John Watson's families." Mycroft said.

The butler walked out and readied the carriage as Mycroft packed and just as the carriage was ready to leave Mycroft came out and got into the carriage and the carriage drove off. And soon arrived at Baker street Maria answered the door since she had a robe on and smiled.

"Hello, can I help you?" Maria asked.

"First which of the men who live here are you married to?" Mycroft asked.

"If it helps I am Maria Holmes, I am married to Sherlock Holmes." She said.

"Then you my dear are my sister-in-law. You see I am Mycroft Holmes I am Sherlock's brother seven years his senior." He said.

Maria led Mycroft to one of the empty bedrooms and then went to ours since she was tired and only answered the door since she was the only one up. It was the next week before John and I arrived in the Border land between England and Scotland and found an old abandoned home there but due to evidence that it was currently being lived in I started to go in being quite reckless. However before I could walk in John put a hand on my shoulder stopping me and I looked at John. My expression was as neutral as ever however all the years of friendship gave John the ability to read my true feeling almost a hundred percent of the time. I was boiling with rage but had a neutral expression.

"Is this not how you got in to trouble in the past? Calm down and try and remain rational." John said in a calming tone.

I sighed and took a deep breath and walked in looking around cautiously. John sighed in relief and soon the two of us returned to London with our identical brothers handcuffed and took them to Scotland Yard. Lestrade came over to us.

"These are the men you want. They are guilty of several robberies, causing the explosion that could have killed me going on two years and ten months ago and last but most certainly not the least of their crimes they are guilty of two kidnappings." I told the Inspector.

"Two kidnappings?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes, they are responsible for the kidnapping of my wife and I." John clarified for me.

Lestrade had our doubles taken and put into cells.

"Why do you two not go home and get some rest? Your older brother is there, Holmes." Lestrade said.

John and I quickly returned to Baker street. The two of us had not slept all week. We stumbled a bit as we entered 221 B Baker Street. Maria rushed to the two of us and made sure they were all right. And Mary also ran to the two of us to make sure that we were all right. Mycroft smiled it was at that moment when he saw Mary next to me that he was able to confirm what he suspected all week.

"It seems I was correct." Mycroft said.

"About what?" John asked exhaustion in his voice.

Mary blinked her light grey eyes and looked at Mycroft. I also looked at Mycroft confusion and exhaustion showed in my light grey eyes.

"There were three born the day you were. There was you Sherlock, Darius, and your sister…who went missing in India when I was about twelve which makes you three five. You and Darius blocked out her existence and then after he got Darius back from the kidnappers when you were seven he had enough and quit the army and returned to London and took his seat in the house of Lords." Mycroft told me.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Mary asked.

"Because Mary your maiden name is Holmes and you are my little sister." Mycroft said.

I finally collapsed from exhaustion and shock. Mycroft smiled and carried me to mine and Maria's bed and covered me with a little help from Maria who pulled the blankets back so Mycroft could put me down where he could pull the blankets up. Then Mycroft went and helped John to his and Mary's bed. Mary's light grey eyes looked into John's green eyes.

"You are Sherlock's sister." John said in an exhausted tone.

"How can you tell?" Mary asked.

"You have the same colored eyes." John said falling asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I had gone for a walk before anyone at 221 B Baker Street woke up. After Mary, Maria, Mycroft and even John were awake Lestrade came in to my sitting room where John and Mycroft were sitting and were talking as they smoked waiting for me to come back.

"Please tell me Holmes is still in bed, Watson." Lestrade almost plead.

"No, he went for a walk before we woke up. Why is something wrong?" John asked.

"I do not know how but, they escaped." Lestrade said knowing John would know who he meant.

John ran out and soon found himself at the train station as his own identical brother James got in a train and before John could react the train left.

"Damn it!" John shouted angrily.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

British Military Intelligence had a tip that a visiting nobleman from India had a slave that was really me so they told Dr. John Watson that they wanted him to visit the visiting nobleman and that they had reason to believe I was the man's slave. John rushed there hearing this and John tried to remain calm when he saw me next to the nobleman. I had this blank look on my face and blank look in my eyes there was absolutely no life in them.

"Sherlock…" John started in shock.

However no reaction came from me. The nobleman looked at John.

"Do you know the slave next to me? You see he was like this when I bought him actually the man who sold him to me looked exactly like you but with longer hair." The nobleman said.

"That would be my identical twin brother and the slave he is my best friend and brother-in-law Sherlock Holmes." John Watson said sadly.

"One of the other servants has been tending to his hair, feeding him, dressing him and getting him from point a to point b." The nobleman said.

"He can not do it himself?" John asked sadly.

The nobleman nodded.

"That is right." The nobleman said.

"Take him home." he added.

John took my hands and lead me out and hailed a cab and we soon returned to 221 B Baker Street. Before his sister, wife and the three boys could react John sat me down in my regular seat in my sitting room.

"I do not know what but I do know something is very wrong with Sherlock." John said.

"How do you know?" Maria asked.

"Maria, he can not eat by himself, dress himself, do his own hair, or move from one place to another by himself. That is why I am sure something is very wrong with Sherlock." John said sadly.

"Oh Sherlock…" Maria started sadly.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

The boys were playing in my sitting and like most of everyday I was sitting in his regular chair. I suddenly looked at the boys and stood and walked over to my sons. my twin boys knew that I was not well. I hugged my sons and they returned the hug. John walked in 221 B Baker Street and was still in the hall and his son ran up to him.

"Daddy, uncle's better." Jason said.

John ran into my sitting room and smiled and ran and hugged me almost knocking me over.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked.

"three years." John said.

"How long have I been home?" I asked.

"Six months, you were not well when I brought you home." John said sadly.

"I was not? Is that why I do not remember anything for the last three years and six months?" I asked.

"That is right. I think your mind and soul nearly broke there. You have been in such a state for the last three and a half years that you have been unable to feed yourself, unable to dress yourself, unable to move from one place to another without someone pulling you and unable to tend to your own hair or shave. You also could not bath yourself or undress or dress for bed with out someone to do it for you." John said smiling.

**FLASHBACK THE DAY BEFORE**

It was one of the times John had been bathing me and this time Junior fell in and what seemed to be instinctually I pulled Junior into myself and held him.

**END FLASHBACK**

Mary shook John when she came in and he shook his head. I went to Maria who was in tears and hugged her and John and Mary smiled at the scene.

"Daddy, you'RE better!!!" My twin sons screamed in delight when it suddenly hit them.

I smiled and turned to my twin boys,

"That is right, boys." I said.

The twins ran to us and hugged me tightly and I hugged the two boys. John and Mary quickly realized when I went missing and John saw his own identical brother leave on a train that they had taken me much as they had taken John and Mary.

"Uh, Sherlock…I am almost afraid to ask but what do you remember?" John asked.

"Um…I was handcuffed and gagged in a train I could tell that by the sounds…" I started trying to remember.

"I was at the station but was shocked when I saw my brother get on and it left before I could react." John said.

"They…" I started but seemed to be in pain.

My twin sons backed up worried about me as I fell to all four seething in agony. John gasped realizing the cause of my pain.

"Sensory recall…" John started in realization.

Mary cocked in eyebrow and looked at her husband.

"What?" Mary asked in confusion.

"Sometimes past physical pain can show itself in the present. Like pain from torture from say three and a half years ago. You see even if we do not recall the pain the deep recesses of the mind and the body do." John said.

"So that agony he is in is at least some of what he went through before the nobleman got him?" Maria asked her brother in horror.

John nodded sadly.

"Maria, you, Mary and the boys go to Mycroft oh and take…" John started pointing towards where Mrs. Hudson's room was.

Mary nodded as did the boys. Jason went to get Mrs. Hudson and pulled her out of 221 B Baker Street and the twins pulled Maria out they went to see Mycroft at his home. Just after they were out of earshot I screamed out in pain it was a scream I had been holding back. John went to me and put his hands on either side of my face and made me make eye contact my light grey eyes lock with his green eyes agony showed in my eyes. Just then Inspector Lestrade and two bobbies came into my sitting room and found John knelt in front of me, and me on all four and that I was in agony.

"Sherlock focus on my voice. It is all right you do not have to remember I know." John said.

"Allow the memory and pain to recede back to the deepest depths of your mind." He said in a calming tone the whole time he was making me stare at a swinging gold watch with out moving my head.

John snapped his fingers as he put his watch away. I shook my head and got up and saw worried expressions on Inspector Lestrade and the bobbies with him.

"Whatever is the matter, Lestrade?" I asked.

Lestrade looked at John. John shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Holmes." Lestrade said sighing in relief.

I looked at John in confusion.

"Just take my word that you are better off not knowing what we are talking about." John said.

I nodded.

"Then I will take your word on that, John." I said.

"The wives, children and Mrs. Hudson have went to see Mycroft so if you could go pack bags for Maria, Apollo, and Junior. They left in a hurry and do not forget Junior's violin or your own violin." John said.

I went and checked my violin case to make sure everything was inside like my violin and bow and then I closed it. Then I picked up my violin case and carried it to mine and Maria's bedroom and packed myself a bag and one for Maria. Then I carried mine and Maria's bags into the twin's room which was next to mine and Maria's room and then I put mine and Maria's bags and my violin case by the door. I had a red ribbon in my pocket and tied it to the handle of my son's violin case and put the violin which had the bow next to it. The violin and bow were on the table and I carefully put the violin and bow in my son's violin case.

'I wonder if Apollo or Jason have a talent at any instruments.' I thought to myself.

**MEANWHILE IN MY SITTING ROOM**

"It is best if I help Sherlock remember what he went through three and a half years ago without the pain returning through hypnosis. If he remembers any other way that pain he was in will return." John said.

Lestrade nodded in understanding. I carried the four bags and mine and my son Junior's violin cases downstairs and put them down in the hall. Then I walked into my sitting room. Lestrade and the bobbies walked out. John ran upstairs to his and Mary's room and packed himself a bag and a bag for Maria. Then John went to Jason's room and packed a bag for him and packed the flute case which was what Jason played. Only John, Mary, Maria, and Mycroft knew what instruments the children played. I now knew though that my son Junior played violin, however I did not know yet that Apollo played the piano.

"Let us go to Mycroft's house." John said.

I stepped out the door and a carriage pulled up. I put the four bags I was carrying in the back and the violin cases in the carriage and John put three of the four bags he was carrying in the back. I was already sitting in the carriage next to the door facing forwards. John handed me his black bag so he could get in and then sat a crossed from me and took his black bag from me. I had the two violin cases next to me on the seat. John had his black bag by him on the seat next to him as well as the case with Jason's flute which I didn't know was in the case yet.

"Mycroft's home." I told the driver who started the carriage after I closed the door.

We soon arrived at Mycroft's home. The butler took the bags inside and too the respective rooms. I carried in the violin cases. When I walked in to Mycroft's house I heard the sound of someone playing the piano.

"Sounds like Apollo is playing the grand piano in the music room." John said.

I took the music case from John and had by then tied a second ribbon through the handles of both mine and Junior's violin cases. I carried the three cases into the music room. I smiled when I saw Apollo playing, I then put the cases down on a table in the music room and Jason and Junior walked over to me. I handed Jason the music cases I got from John. Then I handed the violin case with the red ribbon on it to Junior. None in my family yet knew of a secret talent I had discovered I had after I met Maria. She and I were the only ones who knew of the talent at the time, you see she and I shared this talent and competed together. Of course even in these competitions our identities were hidden. During the competitions we both wore mask. In fact there was a up coming competition and I knew this and I went to talk to Maria and we went back to London and practiced while the family was still at Mycroft's home. Soon the competition came and we were ready both of us were going to sneak out a back way but we were surprised when we heard John's voice from out in hall. There was a secret passage out of my sitting room which was where we were but, only Maria and I knew of it.

"Holmes?" John asked.

I gestured for Maria to go a head. Maria walked out through the secret passage and we were both wearing our masks. I started to follow Maria out when the door to my sitting room opened suddenly. I looked at the door to see John staring at me in shock. I sighed and disappeared into the passage.

"Dad, where did uncle Sherlock and aunt Maria go?" Jason asked coming up to John after he had searched 221 B Baker Street to find Maria and I were gone.

John looked towards the secret passage Maria and I had left through.

'Sherlock…' John thought to himself.

Late after the children and my sister had gone to bed John was still sitting in my sitting room when Maria and I tried to sneak back in. John smiled as he watched us. I took my mask off as Maria did as well.

"Where did you two go?" John asked.

I spun around in surprise and sighed seeing John. Maria was carrying a trophy and was hiding behind me. I looked at Maria.

"Go on up to our room. I will be up there as soon as I can." I told her.

Maria sighed and walked up to our room carrying the trophy.

"Where did she get that?" John asked.

"We won the trophy at a tournament." I said calmly.

"Tournament?" John asked.

"Actually it was a competition…a dance competition…and we…" I started unsure of telling John our secret.

"You two won a dance competition?" John asked me in shock.

I slowly nodded.

"We took first place at the dance competition." I told my friend.

Maria was meanwhile getting ready for bed.

"But, why have you two kept this a secret so long from us?" John asked sounding a bit hurt.

"I guess I was afraid of your reaction, old friend." I said.

"We should head to bed, Sherlock." John said seeing exhaustion I was trying to hide that was visible in my light grey eyes.

I sighed and headed to mine and Maria's bedroom and found Maria was already asleep in our bed. I went to the dresser and got into my night clothes and got in bed and quickly fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I was the first to wake up as usual and I changed from my night clothes to my usual outfit and walked down to my sitting room. I made a decision and I grabbed my bag from our trip to Mycroft's and added some clothes and walked out of Baker Street via the secret passage in my sitting room. I knew if I went out the front door Mrs. Hudson would see me. I then got in a carriage and I soon got to Charing Cross station and left. John and Mary were asleep as was Maria, Apollo, Junior, and Jason they were asleep when I left and I was careful of not waking any of them when I left especially my wife when I got my clothes and bag. I was off on a mission it took some months of my family having no idea where I had gone before I contacted them.

**FOURTEEN MONTHS LATER**

I was in Ireland and I was about to head off to India my next stop after that was China. I send a cablegram from Ireland to London addressed to Dr. John Watson. I knew they were probably very worried by then, and in the cablegram I told John where I was and where I was heading next and heading after that and that I was still in good health. I did not tell him what I was doing or of my lack of sleep and I had not told him of my not eating much as of late.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I was in India by then and my search there was seeming by then to be a fruit-less one. I was on my way to the train station since I scheduled to leave that day but when I got to the train station I spotted my brother Alex along with James Watson and watched them get in the train I got in as well when I got to the hotel in China that I was staying in I found a telegram from John. I read it he said he was heading to meet me the next day in China. At least it said that the train would arrive to-morrow at two o'clock in the afternoon. I readied myself for bed but I was running out of clothes. Being on the road for over a year without a break had that effect.

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON**

I headed to the train station after I got freshened up and dressed. I sat and waited for my friends train to arrive. I had arrived early but only minutes later did my friend Dr. John Watson's train arrive he got out and was carrying an extra bag. He walked over to me and I was sitting on a bench when his train arrived. I looked at my friend.

"Maria insisted I bring you a bag she packed for you. I would have asked her do that anyway and brought it to you, but, you know Maria." John said smiling at me as he offered me the new bag.

"I was running out of clothes." I said taking the bag.

Then I lead the way to the hotel and we spoke to the front desk and a nabioring room to mine was available. She looked confused as if I had already gone in. She looked even more confused when she saw two rooms under the last name of Holmes as well as two under Watson now.

"What is it?" I asked in Chininese.

"Two Holmes rooms and two Watson rooms." She said in Chininese.

"James and Alex…what room is the other Holmes room?" I asked in Chininese.

She told me it was right next door to mine. Alex's room was on the left side of my room and on the left side of his was James' room. John's room was the room to the right of mine. I took my bag into my room and then went into my brother Alex's room recklessly.

"Alex…" I started to say in shock.

My arms were grabbed from behind and pulled up so they crossed above my middle back my hands were at my shoulders and James handcuffed my hands there he used the chain on the cuffs and the chain went from one hand and around my body and to the other so my hands were now trapped crossing at my shoulders behind my back. John put his bags down in his room and went to mine to find I was not there.

"Alex, please stop this." I pled.

I knew that after the kidnapping that Alex's memory had been lacking as far as his life before the kidnapping.

"Please you must remember." I again pled.

I had yet to met my arch-rival and my assumed end. Alex clutched his head and fell to his knees. He was fighting his own on coming memories. My hands were in fist and my shoulders were starting to hurt.

"Alex, just let them come." I said keeping the pain that I was starting to have out of my voice.

I was on the floor on my knees and my gaze was forced to the floor by James. Soon Alex looked at me. I had been pushing myself so hard this past year and four months that my heart had been giving me problems again. I was breathing heavily and Alex went to me and caught me as I started to collapse my arms still trapped behind my back. John ran in just then as John and James fought James dropped the key to the handcuffs through a hole in the floor by accident and Alex sighed when he saw James had empty hands and Alex picked the locks on the handcuffs and my arms fell to my side limply as Alex then noticed my lips were turning blue and he was blocking John's view of me.

"John…" Alex started and moved to reveal my unconscious form.

John ran to my side and checked me he then gave me the medicine I had not taken for my heart in the past since in the past my heart would speed up and now it had stopped and John tried to get my heart started while he waited for the medicine to kick in.

"Sherlock, come on. old boy, please breath." John pled as he worked.

Alex was extremely worried about me. This worry showed. John worked as best he could and it took a few minutes for the medicine to kick in. I gasped for air a few minutes when I came to and slowly my breath returned to normal. I looked around in confusion, I saw a look of concern on not only on my best friend John Watson's face but on Alex's face as well.

"Sherlock, brother are you alright now?" Alex asked.

"Alex?" I asked still coming around.

"Yes, Sherlock." Alex said.

I slowly sat up and one of my hands went to the side of Alex's face. Alex sighed in relief near tears of fear and regret and I smiled. My light grey eyes seemed to those who knew me a much darker shade as they rolled back seeming to be in pain.

"Sherlock has practically been right on our heals for the last year and four months…Scotland, Spain, France, Russia, Japan, Wales, Switzerland, Germany, Italy, Egypt, South Africa, Australia, Mongolia, Ireland, India, and now here in China." James said.

"I should take him home. The question is if you two want to meet your nephews." John said.

"I do." Alex responded.

John smiled, and started to carry me to my bed. Alex helped John get me to my bed and James went and found out a train was leaving for London the next day. He then went to his room and packed his bags and then went into Alex's room and packed his bags and went into my room.

"There is a train leaving to-morrow." James said.

"I will stay with my brother you go pack, John." Alex said.

"Very well." John said reluctantly leaving my side.

John packed his bags as quickly as he could and returned to my room. James packed my bags and went to pack Alex's instrument. With that we were ready to leave for London in the morning.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I was still not well, so Alex helped me to the train. John and James carried my bags and Alex's bags to the train for us.

"Rest, brother." Alex said.

With that he laid me down in the sleeping area of the train. Alex stayed by me all night and probably would have stayed with me until we arrived in London. However John told him he would stay by me until Alex woke up. Alex gave into John's urging. John knelt next to me. John saw I was awake but when I slept I was usually dead to the world and he frowned worriedly. John then realized my body had gotten use to little to no sleep so he gave me something to make me sleep he knew I would be out for at least eight hours from experience. It was almost eleven at night when he gave me the sedative.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was still sitting by my bed when his brother came over to him.

"Go get some sleep, Take a sedative if you need to. It will be some weeks before we arrive in London." James said.

John relented and stood to go to bed and soon did just that and did as James suggested. James sat by me and smiled slightly knowing his brother had given me a strong sedative. My brother came over and looked at his friend.

"He'll be out a while, John had to sedate him. My guess is it was so he could sleep. Sherlock probably didn't sleep much if at all while he was chasing us. Since it went on so long his body probably got use to little to no sleep." James said softly.

"From what I've read he can be like that with some cases." Alex said.

"John's books?" James asked.

Alex nodded.

"Yes." Alex said.

"He quite good at those literary tales of his." James said.

Alex smiled. And looked at me sleeping on my bed in the train. He knew that I need the rest. One of the three stayed with me until we were going to arrive in London within the week. John was getting more and more worried as time went by. I had been sleeping going on a month without stirring.

**DAYS LATER**

The train arrived in London and I still had not stirred. So Alex took me to 221 B Baker street. John and James carried our bags and James carried Alex's instrument case.

**A WEEK LATER**

John was sitting on the edge of mine and Maria's bed as I finally stirred and rolled over on the bed. John smiled as he saw this. Alex was at the time spending time with my boys. It took a while before I stirrer again.

**A WEEK LATER**

My light grey eyes slowly opened and I sat up only to find that Mycroft was standing next to the bed. I moved over still sitting in my bed and Mycroft sat on the bed facing me.

"Sherlock…" Mycroft started.

"How long have you been here?" I asked in confusion.

"Almost two weeks." Mycroft said.

"And how long have I been home?" I inquired of my older brother.

"You arrived only days before I arrived. John contacted me the day Alex, James, he and you got back to London." Mycroft said.

"Alex is here?" I asked more awake now.

I had been quite out of it since I passed out and I was not myself for sometime before I found Alex.

"Yes, Sherlock, he is." Mycroft said smiling.

I smiled back.

"Good." I said.

I had been sleeping with out stirring so long it had caused problems to which I was unaware of at present but soon would be. I tried to get up and Mycroft held me in bed.

"At least wait until John checks you over. Before you go back to life as if nothing happened. You have been asleep a month and a half." Mycroft said with concern.

"Very well." I said only then perceiving that John was in the doorway.

"John…" I started and my best friend laughed.

"You really must not be yourself. You normally would have seen me or perceived me long ago." John said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mycroft asked.

"Since Sherlock woke up." John said.

John walked over and checked me over to check to see what the extent of what happened due to my sleeping so long without moving. At least without moving myself however John, Alex, James and Mycroft had moved me occasionally to avoid certain issues. Of course they are only human so they neglected to remember either of them to move my legs so I had lost some mussel. Which John saw when he pulled the blanket back from me.

"This will take time." John said.

"What will?" Mycroft asked having stood when John came over.

"Look at Sherlock's legs, Mycroft." John said.

Mycroft looked and saw my legs were fairly skinny. In truth in my chase of Alex and James I had neglected my own health. John has no doubt mention in past tales of his that I never paid much attention to my physical and mental heath, however since having children I had. Some cases however I became so involved in that I ignored my own health. In my absence of a year and four months I had not eaten well if at all.

"What do we do?" Mycroft asked.

"I can help him with the physical recovery but, he seems to have not eaten well if at all for the last years and four months. We'll have to go slow about that. Let's help Sherlock into his clothes, Lestrade will be here soon." John said.

Mycroft nodded and he and John got me in my usually outfit and for now into the wheelchair I had been in for a little over two years. The two discussed a moment how to get me downstairs. It was decided to change mine and Maria's room to downstairs like it was six years before. We didn't realize how long it would take to physically recover or for me to gain back the weight I had lost. They took my armchair from the fireplace and put it elsewhere. I was by the fireplace in my wheelchair watching the fire burn smoking one of my pipes with my chin in my chest when Inspector Lestrade was showed into my sitting room.

"Holmes…" Lestrade started in confusion.

"Ah, Lestrade." I said.

I looked up from the fire and at the door where Lestrade now stood. I gestured for him to sit in the armchair that was opposite of my position. Lestrade sat in the armchair curiosity was visible in his eyes.

"It is only until I fully recover from that illness as it were." I said.

"I see." He said.

Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and I were the only ones in Baker Street. Alex had gone out shopping, John and James were out to lunch house, Maria and Mary were shopping and buying new dresses and the boys were playing somewhere in London probably on the outskirts or in a park I never found out where. Mycroft had gone to check on things at the Diogenes Club. He was usually there from a quarter to five until twenty to eight, but, until I fully recovered he would only be willing to make a stop there for half an hour every once and a while.

"Watson says it maybe a while though, Lestrade." I said.

"Well you were asleep a month and a half." He said.

"True…plus I didn't eat well at times not a lot on the road. Or sleep well if at all." I added.

"Which kind of explains that long sleep you had." Lestrade said.

"Exactly." I said.

"Do contact me when you have recovered enough to help with cases." Lestrade said.

"I will, Lestrade." I said.

With that Lestrade stood and walked out and saw Mycroft on the way out. Lestrade went to Scotland Yard and his office. Mycroft went into the shared sitting room and sat in the armchair opposite of me. I looked at my brother as I emptied the tobacco since it was finished and I rolled over to my desk and put it down in one of my side drawers. A messenger boy arrived with a telegram for me. It was sent from the French government I read it and sighed. I rolled over to where my telegram forms were and wrote one and gave it to the messenger boy I gave him some money and asked him to send the response telegram. The messenger boy agreed and left.

"Sherlock, my boy, you aren't in any state to take a case this big." Mycroft said.

"I know." Sherlock said softly.

"Then why are…"

"I'm not, I told them just that." I said cutting off my brother.

I was exhausted but I tried to hide it. The boys returned just then, Apollo and Junior ran and hugged me glad to see I was awake. I returned the hugs. Apollo had been unable to sleep for two weeks since I returned to Baker Street. I could see my son's exhaustion.

"You certainly take after your uncle John." I said picking my son up.

"Mycroft, can you put Apollo to bed? I doubt he has slept since I returned to Baker Street." I said.

Mycroft nodded and picked Apollo up out of my lap and took him to his room and helped him get ready for bed and put him to bed. I went to my desk and pulled out my pipe from the drawer and slowly filled it.

"Why don't you boys go play at the park." I suggested.

Jason took my pipe. I looked at the boy. He shook his head.

"Give me my pipe, Jason." I said my brows were fixed with annoyance.

"No, you shouldn't smoke." Jason said in a knowing tone.

"Give me my pipe." I demanded of the boy as John, and James returned.

John, and James ran into my sitting room. John looked between me and his son and went to his son and led his son out into the hallway. Jason still had my pipe.

"Jason, why did you take your uncle's pipe?" John asked.

"He shouldn't smoke, dad." Jason said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"I used your stethoscope and listened to uncle's lungs when you had dozed off in that chair by his bed. If you listened to his lungs you'd understand." Jason said.

John sighed and returned to the sitting room and pulled his stethoscope out of his black bag. John walked over to me and listened to my lungs and frowned and turned looking at his son.

"So, that's why you have been refusing to return his pipe." John said in shock.

Jason nodded sadly. I looked between the two and raised a brow in confusion.

"You should stop smoking, and maybe we should go to the Holmes country home." John said.

"Actually my family has another place farther in the country." I said.

"Really?" John asked with surprise.

"That's right, that large unknown estate deep in the country side…there's an ancient castle there…the castle is in ruins of course." I said.

"Of course I do have my secrets…that estate is connected to one of my biggest secrets." I added.

"Pray tell?" John asked.

"The estate…it belongs to the Holmes Lordship." I said.

"You're a Lord?" John asked in shock.

I nodded slowly.

"That's right. Mycroft holds the Holmes' seat in the house of Lords. I am the next in line for the seat." I said with a slight shutter at the thought of entering politics.

John smiled slightly.

"Politics isn't your cup of tea is it?" John asked with amusement.

I shook my head.


End file.
